helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Iikubo Haruna
Iikubo Haruna (飯窪春菜) is a 10th generation member and sub-leader of Morning Musume, and a member of DIY♡. She is also a former fashion model and actress. On May 21, 2013, Iikubo and Fukumura Mizuki were appointed sub-leaders of Morning Musume. Biography ]] ]] ]] ]] 2009–2011 In 2009, Iikubo Haruna won a special award at the exclusive auditions for the fashion magazine Love Berry. She first appeared as a model in the June number of the magazine. Since the July issue, Iikubo Haruna adopted the stage name Dan Hau (壇 はう). She "graduated" from Love Berry (left the project) in the February 2011 number. Iikubo was selected from Morning Musume's 10th Generation audition to join the group on September 29, along with Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, and former Hello! Pro Kenshuusei member Kudo Haruka. The tenth generation made their official presentation on the same day they were announced as new members in the "Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Aki Ai Believe ~Takahashi Ai Graduation Memory Special~" concert, and they participated in a performance of the song "Tomo". They also participated in the end of the song "Namidacchi". 2012 On April 18, it was announced that Morning Musume's Tanaka Reina and the 9th & 10th Generation members would participate in a new stage play titled Stacey’s Shoujo Saisatsu Kageki. The musical ran from June 6-12. On May 13, information was released about an event for the 9th and 10th generation members of Morning Musume as well as S/mileage’s 2nd generation members, titled Mosuma FC Event ~Gachi☆Kira~, was set to take place on June 15th, 18th, and 20th at Yokohama Blitz. On July 20, it was announced that Iikubo, Yajima Maimi, Tokunaga Chinami, Natsuyaki Miyabi and Nakajima Saki were chosen to form the unit DIY♡. On July 27, it was announced that Iikubo would change her Morning Musume color. Her new color, Honey Yellow, was revealed in a Ustream show on July 30. 2013 Starting in April, Iikubo will be the one of the new hosts for the radio program "Young Town", replacing Mitsui Aika. On May 21, at Tanaka Reina's graduation concert, Tanaka appointed Fukumura Mizuki and Iikubo Haruna sub-leaders of Morning Musume. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Iikubo Haruna (飯窪春菜) *'Nickname:' Harunan (はるなん), Chokubo, Harupee (はるぺー), Kubo-chan *'Birthplace:' Tokyo, Japan *'Birthdate:' November 7, 1994 (age 18) *'Bloodtype:' O *'Height: '''161 cm *'Hello! Project Status:' **2011-09-29: Member **2011-09-29: Morning Musume Member *'Up-Front Agency Status:' **2011-09-29: Member *'Years in Morning Musume:' 1 Year *'Morning Musume color:' **'Chocolate''' (2011-2012) **'Honey' (2012-Present) *'DIY♡ color:' **'Pink' (2012) **'Yellow' (2012-Present) *'Hello! Project groups:' **Morning Musume (2011-Present) **Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2011-2013) **Hello! Project MobekisuJ (2013-Present) **DIY♡ (2012-Present) |-|Q&A= *'Hobbies: '''Shopping, reading *'Special Skills: Flower arranging, staring contests. *'Favorite Foods: '''Ramen, chocolate, takoyaki, okonomiyaki. *'Favorite Colors: 'Pink, black, red, orange and light blue. *'Favorite Words: "Hard work will always be rewarded". *'Favorite Manga:' Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, Kimi ni Todoke, Ao Haru Ride. *'Motto:' "Do 100 good deeds a day". *'Favorite Morning Musume song: '"Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai!", "Happy Summer Wedding". *'Favorite Song in the Past:' "Dango 3 Kyoudai" by Hayami Kentarou and Shigemori Ayumi (with Hidamari Kids and Dango Chorus), "Only Human" by K, "Tabidachi no Uta" by Mr.Children. *'Looks up to:' Michishige Sayumi, Tsugunaga Momoko Singles Participated In Morning Musume * Pyocopyoco Ultra (Debut) * Ren'ai Hunter * One•Two•Three/The Matenrou Show * Wakuteka Take a chance * Help me!! * Brainstorming/Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai * Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke/Ai no Gundan DIY♡ *Forefore ~Forest For Rest~ Discography Group Songs *2012.07.04 Seishun Domannaka (with Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, and Kudo Haruka) *2012.09.12 Waratte! YOU (with Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, and Kudo Haruka) *2012.10.10 Shinnen Dake wa Tsuranu Kitose! (with Michishige Sayumi, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, and Suzuki Kanon) *2013.01.23 Watashi no Dekkai Hana (with Tanaka Reina and Ishida Ayumi) *2013.04.17 Tokimeku Tokimeke (with Michishige Sayumi, Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, and Ishida Ayumi) *2013.08.28 Bouya (with Michishige Sayumi, Fukumura Mizuki, Sato Masaki, and Kudo Haruka) Solo DVDs *2012.08.30 Greeting ~Iikubo Haruna~ (“e-Hello!” DVD) Group DVDs *2013.01.16 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume 9th ・10th Generation DVD (アロハロ！ モーニング娘。9・10期 DVD) Fanclub DVDs *2012.05.07 Morning Musume 9ki member event ~Iwai Tanjoubi (モーニング娘。10期メンバーイベント ～祝・誕生日) *2012.07.27 Morning Musume 10ki Member Event ~Iwai Tanjoubi ＼(^O^)／ Konya no Shuyaku wa... Maa-chan!~ (モーニング娘。１０期メンバーイベント ～祝・誕生日＼(^O^)／今夜の主役は...まーちゃん！～) *2012 Mosuma FC Event ~Gachi☆Kira~ (モースマ。FCイベント～ガチ☆キラ～) *2012.11.26 Morning Musume 10th Generation ~1st Anniversary Event~ (モーニング娘。10期メンバーイベント ～祝1周年！～) *2013.01.28 Fukumura Mizuki & Iikubo Haruna Birthday Event ~Chuugakusei NIGHT!!~ (譜久村聖＆飯窪春菜バースデーイベント 〜高校生NIGHT!!〜) Photobooks Digital Photobooks *2013.01.22 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume 2012 (アロハロ！モーニング娘。2012) (Haruna version) *2013.03.26 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume Tenki Gumi (アロハロ！モーニング娘。天気組) (Haruna version) *2013.04.09 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume Tenki Gumi (アロハロ！モーニング娘。天気組) Group Photobooks *2012.09.10 Morning Musume Kyuukies & Juukies 1st official Photo Book (モーニング娘。9・10期 1st official Photo Book) *2013.01.16 Alo Hello! Morning Musume Juukies Photobook (アロハロ！モーニング娘。１０期写真集) Magazine Appearences Cover girl *2013.03.08 Weekly Famitsu Taiwan Vol.426 Featured on the cover *2012.04.27 B.L.T. U-17 Vol.22 (Back cover) (with Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, & Kudo Haruka) *2013.04.06 Top Yell (with Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina, Tsugunaga Momoko, Okai Chisato, Fukuda Kanon, Hagiwara Mai, Fukumura Mizuki, Ishida Ayumi, Sayashi Riho, Oda Sakura) *2013.04.11 Anican R YanYan Vol.5 (Back cover) (with Michishige Sayumi, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon, & Sato Masaki) *2013.04.27 Confetti Vol.102 (with Fukumura Mizuki, Ishida Ayumi, Sayashi Riho, & Kudo Haruka) Works Film *2011 Inu to Anata no Monogatari: Inu no Eiga (犬とあなたの物語 いぬのえいが) TV Dramas *2010 Glass no Kiba (ガラスの牙) (as Kumi Toda) *2012 Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen (数学♥女子学園) TV Programs *2011–2012 Hello Pro! TIME (ハロプロ！ＴＩＭＥ) *2012– Hello! SATOYAMA Life (ハロー！ＳＡＴＯＹＡＭＡライフ) Theater *2012 Stacey's Shoujo Saisatsu Kageki (ステーシーズ 少女再殺歌劇) *2013 Gogakuyuu (ごがくゆう) Internet *2011 Michishige Sayumi no "Mobekimasutte Nani??" (道重さゆみの『モベキマスってなに？？』) *2012 Guest, Maachan (ゲスト、まぁちゃん。) *2013 Hello! Project Station (ハロ！ステ) Radio *2012- Morning Musume no Morning Jogakuin ~Houkago Meeting~ (モーニング娘。のモーニング女学院～放課後ミーティング～) *2013- Young Town (ヤングタウン) Commercials *2009 Love Digi Moving Photo Camera (ラブデジ ムービングフォト) *2010 Love-Digi Furifuri Photo Frame (ラブデジ ふりふりフォトフレーム) *2010 Love-Digi Pri-Seal Stick (ラブデジ プリシールスティック) *2010 Kanpoo Senka (カンポウ専科) Trivia *She is a former model of the Japanese fashion magazine Love Berry. *She said that when she was in elementary she always drew pictures of Michishige Sayumi, Niigaki Risa and herself. *She has two younger sisters. *She is the oldest of her generation as well as older than all of the 9th generation. *She, along with Fujimoto Miki and Li Chun, are the only Morning Musume members to be older than two generations. *Her Morning Musume Audition number was 287. *Tsunku said he hopes Iikubo can make Morning Musume even more cute and stylish. *She and Wada Ayaka from S/mileage share a close friendly relationship. *She said she wrote Morning Musume as a high school career choice. *She was called "Meshi" by Kudo Haruka, due to Haruka forgetting her nickname and it was written on her shirt while on stage. *She has announced her love for fellow member Michishige Sayumi at live events. *She said she wants Mano Erina's mouth because it's cute. *She is close friends with Ishida Ayumi. *She is the first member in Hello! Project to get a color that was not used before (chocolate). *When she had chocolate as a member color, she became annoyed when her color was called "brown" and not "chocolate". *She said that she's in love with Kujo Jotaro from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure. *When asked what aspect of her makeup she is most particular about, she said "cheeks and lipstick are a must". *During the Morning Musume Spring 2012 Tour, she claimed that her goal is to be sexy. *She is the second Morning Musume member to change her member color in 2012. The first was Ikuta Erina. *Iikubo was raised in a household where her parents both like manga, which got her into it at a young age. She likes reading shounen ('manly') manga, such as Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, but she also likes shoujo manga, which include Kimi ni Todoke and Ao Haru Ride. *Iikubo, alongside Fukumura Mizuki, Mano Erina, and Sudo Maasa, are fans of the manga Ao Haru Ride. *She considers Fukumura Mizuki her biggest rival. *She shares birthday with former Canary Club member Uchida Yuma. *One time, she didn't notice a window and she crashed her face into it. She said that it was the most embarrassing moment in her life. *Her favorite English phrase is "I can fly!". *If she could hypnotize anyone, she would hypnotize Sayumi by putting her to sleep and taking a picture of her sleeping face. *She has two cats. *Has a habit of eating ice. Gallery IikuboYaon.jpg|May 2013 Img20130301085911757.jpg|March 2013 Img20130123164737536.jpg|January 2013 Img20121007132338908.jpg|September 2012 Img20120902072915664.jpg|July 2012 Img2012062015370242.jpg|June 2012 Iikubo.jpg|February 2012 Haruna11.png|during the 10th gen auditions Haru5.jpg Honorary titles External Links *Hello! Project profile *10th Generation Blog *Iikubo Haruna Blog Translations es:Iikubo Harunait:Iikubo Haruna Category:Iikubo Haruna Category:Iikubo Haruna DVDs Category:1994 births Category:November Births Category:Blood type O Category:2011 additions Category:Hello! Project Category:Morning Musume Category:10th Generation Category:10th Generation Singles In Category:10th Generation Albums In Category:10th Generation Concerts In Category:10th Generation DVDs in Category:10th Generation shows in Category:Morning Musume Subleaders Category:DIY♡ Category:Yellow Member Color Category:Brown Member Color Category:Pink Member Color Category:Members from Tokyo Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Time Category:Members featured in Hello! SATOYAMA Life Category:Up-Front Works (label) Category:Hello! Project Mobekimasu Category:Hello! Project MobekisuJ Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station